Galactic Senate
The Galactic Senate was the governing body of the Republic located on Coruscant. It was ginormous. Organization At its height, the Galactic Senate included over 2,000 members. Some of the members represented , while others represented regions or sectors. This sytem was largely based on population and perceived importance of individual planets. Some guilds such as the Trade Federation held senate seats as well. The appointment of senators varied by planet. In some cases senators were directly elected by the people, while others were appointed by local governing bodies. The Supreme Chancellor was the head of the senate. The Chancellor was charged with setting the legislative agenda and had veto power over resolutions passed by a simple majority. The Chancellor was also the head of the Republic Military, though many decisions had to be approved by either the full senate or the military committee. There were a total of 715 committees and sub-committess in the Senate. Each representative was a member of at least one of these. Committees covered everything from regulating interplanetary trade, to deciding whether or not pink was an acceptable color for a spaceship. Imperial Senate After the Emperor had greatly expanded his powers as Chancellor, he declared the Republic to be an Empire. Most of the Senators wenta long with that, since they didn't really understand the difference. As in turned out, the difference was that the Imperial Senate had even less power. Mostly, they just sat in the chamber and gave speeches while the Emperor amused himself with pornographic playing cards. Members of the Imperial Senate who remained loyal to the Empire were given expanded power over their individual systems and planets, while those who showed disloyalty were generally killed. Or ignored. One of those. Eventually, the Emperor grew tired of this charade and dissolved the senate by placing the members in water and stirring it. The military leaders known as Moffs were put in dorect control over the planets. Notable Senators *Esu Rotsino (Abrion Sector) *Mailbox Face (Alderaan) *Agrippa Aldrete (Alderaan) *Bail Antilles (Alderaan) *Bail Organa (Alderaan) *Leia Organa (Alderaan) *Bogg Tyrell (Aleen) *Rogwa Wodrata (Alliga) *Po Nudo (Ando) *Satch Sanders (Boston) *Carlist Rieekan (Boston) *Grebleips (Brodo Asogi) *Mas Amedda (Champala) *Mon Mothma (Chandrila) *Bill Antilles (Corellia) *Garm Bel Iblis (Corellia) *Vien'sai'Malloc (Devaron) *Daggibus Scoritoles (Givin Domain) *Bana Breemu (Humbarine) *Yarua (Kashyyyk) *Giddean Danu (Kuat) *Tyreca Bremack (Lahara Sector) *Chamberlain (London) *Nee Alavar (Lorrd) *Yeb Yeb Adem'thorn (Makem Te) *Aks Moe (Malastare) *Ask Aak (Malastare) *Dodra F'ass (Mayagil Sector) *Tundra Dowmeia (Mon Calamari) *Tikkes (Mon Calamari) *Meena Tills (Mon Calamari) *Passel Argente (Murkhana) *The Emperor (Naboo) *Pade Amidala (Naboo) *Jar Jar Binks (Naboo) *Terr Taneel (Neelanon) *Eeusu Estornii(Ord Zeuol) *Onaconda Farr (Rodia) *Edcel Bar Gane (Roona) *Orn Free Taa (Ryloth) *Veedaaz Awmetth (Sarrish) *Sweitt Concorkill (Sembla) *Fang Zar (Sern Prime) *Wat Tambor (Skako) *Corlissi Ludar (Sluis Sector) *Finis Valorum (Spira) *Toonbuck Toora (Sy Myrth) *Haydel Goravvus (Taris) *Lott Dod (Trade Federation) *Simon Greyshade (Vorzyd V) *Chi Eekway (Wroona) *Neb Creip (?) Category:Locations Category:Organization